I'll Catch You
by ananapooh
Summary: Was it faith? When Quinn got attacked one night, why was Rachel Berry the one who helped her? And what about those feeling Rachel started having for Quinn? Eventually Faberry  After "original songs"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fic :D Sorry, it's probably full of mistakes. I don't own Glee. That's probably a good thing :P Please review**

**Summary: Was it faith? When Quinn got attacked one night, why was Rachel Berry the one who helped her? Is she ever gonne be able to repay Rachel For her kindness? Eventually Faberry**

* * *

When Quinn Fabray woke up that night, it wasn't in the usual softness of her bed. It was on the hard ground of a park, her head throbbing as if it was about to explode.

She tried to get up but failed miserably, realizing just how bad she was hurt.

She tried remembering what happened to her.

_She had decided to go for a walk. It was Friday night and all her homework for the weekend was done. Sure, it wasn't the best way to spend her Friday night but her mother was out with some friends and Finn... Well let's just say Finn wasn't always the most attentive boyfriend._

_The moon had taken the sun's placeas she was barely out of her house._

_She had been walking for about forty minutes when the blond girl arrived in a park and sat on a bench, thinking about the last time she had been there, when she was still pregnant._

_She let her thoughts travel, thinking about her daughter who was about to turn one, thinking about what she would look like and were she was._

_She didn't the steps behind her but she felt the pain on the back of her head and she felt her body collapse to the ground._

_Then, everything went dark._

The blond girl tried to reach for her cell phone but it was gone.

She tried to scream but the more she would, the more her headache would grow.

After a few minutes, Quinn decided to try and get up since it as obvious nobody was coming to help herand her wounded head proved that the park was not a safe place.

She used all of her strenght and she was able to stand up. Along with the pride she felt from accomplishing this simple task came some dizziness and nausea.

'That's nothing Q! You used to be Sue Sylvester's head cheerleader. _That _is nothing,' she thought to herself.

The hurt girl managed to take small steps toward the exit of the park. While walked slowly in the empty street, she tried screaming some more, seeing a few open lights through the windows of various houses.

"Quinn!" A familiar voice called.

The blond's eyes widened as she realized who it belonged to.

"God must be punishing me..." She atrated as she fainted into Rachel Berry's arms.

The soft wind that announced the arrival of spring Passed by Rachel's open window as she finished recording her daily _MySpace _video. She watched her rendition of Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On _and satisfied with the result, began uploading it.

She was waiting when she heard it. A small scream, asking for help. Intrigued, she looked down her window to see a hurt Quinn Fabray walking down the street, her white shirt stained with blood.

The diva didn't hesitate for a second before she jumped out of the house, not noticing the confused look her fathers gace her from the living room.

As she made her way to the sidewalk, she saw the hurt girl started to walk faster, as if she was trying to get away.

"Quinn!" The brunette screamed, trying to get the other girl to slow down.

It had the desired effect, as Quinn stopped completly and Rachel was able to face her.

"God must be punishing me..." The blond girl started, before she fainted into the diva's arms, who had to use all her strenght to not drop the blonde.

"Dad!" She screamed as she saw a tall black man on the front door of her house."Go get Daddy."

By Daddy, she meant her other father, Leroy, who was a surgeon.

A short man with glasses came running toward the girl and inspected Quinn's head.

"Who's that, Rach?"

"That's my friend Quinn from Glee Club."

"Wait, Cheerio Quinn?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay, well we're gonna have to take her to the hospital. Can you contact her parents?"

Her Dad, Hiram, took the unconious girl in his arms and brought her toward the family SUV, followed closely by Rachel and Leroy.

"Daddy, can I borrow your cell phone?" The diva asked while buckling Quinn's seatbelt. "I need to call Finn."

"Why would you call Finn honey? This isn't exactly a good time."

"I know Daddy, but since he and Quinn are datind, I'm positive he can give me the number to reach the Fabrays."

"Wait, she's dating Finn?" the taller man asked. Rachel gave a quick nod before he continued. " Rachel sweetie, are you sure you didn't do this to the poor girl?" he asked with a smirk.

In the backseat, the brunette was outraged. "Daddy! I'll let you know that i would _never_ use violence as a way to deal with my issues..." she strated before se was interrupted by the driver.

"Just call Finn, sweetheart."

He handed her the phone and she dialed the number she knew by heart right away.

"Hello," a high pitched voice awnsered after the first ring.

"Hi Kurt, it's Rachel. Can you give Finn the phone? I really need to talk to him."

"Oh honey, you do know that he's dating Quinn right?"

"Yes Kurt, I am aware of that. Can you just... Please give him the phone."

"Alright."

About a minute later, another voice was on the line.

"What's up?"

"Finn."

"Oh. Hi Rachel. Look, I can't really talk right now, _Call Of Duty_'s calling for me."

"Finn please. I need Quinn's number."

"Why would you need that?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, it's an emergency."

"Why?"

"Well there's been an accident and..."

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?" Kur's voice cut the conversation.

"Kurt!" The other two screamed.

"What? I need my daily dose of gossip."

"Rach, what's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital, I just want to reach Quinn's parents."

"I'll take care of it, can I meet you there?"

"Alright."

By the time she was done with the conversation, the Berrys were in the hospital's parking lot, getting the unconsious girl out of the car.

Leroy hurried inside, Quinn in his arms.

"So, did you talk to her parents?"

"Finn will take care of it. He's on his way."

"so I guess we can head home then..."

"I think I'll stay to make sure everything is fine. You can go home though, I know you have to work early tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie. Just call me if there's anything."

"Sure will."

Rachell hugged her dad before she walked toward the waiting room. She found a seat in a corner, as far as she could from a group of coughing kids. ' Don't want to catch a flu Rachel, taht could ruin your voice," she thought to herself.

She picked up an old edition of _People _on the small table beside her and decided to read it in order to kill time.

"Is there a Rachel Berry here?" she heard.

She raised her head to see a blond woman looking everywhere around her.

"Ms Fabray?" the diva asked while approaching the woman.

"Hello. Are you Rachel?" The brunette nodded. "Oh Lord, is Quinnie alright?"

Rachel explained what she knew of the events before adding,"My daddy is a surgeon here. He's taking care of her. I'm certain he'll come to see us just as soon as he is done."

"Thank you very much Rachel..." Judy started before she was interrupted by Finn's arrival.

"Rachel!" he screamed as he approached the women. " Hi Ms Fabray. Is Quinn gonna be alright?" he asked, worried.

The diva barly had the time to her explaination, the small group was joined by Kurt, Burt and Carole, all asking for Rachel to start explaining once again.

She finished and as she sat back down, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany walked ( or rolled ) through the door, all wondering what happened.

"How did you all fing out?" Finn asked.

"Kurt called us," Tina explained. "So, Rachel, what happened?"

The brunette started to explain, exasperated. It's not that she disliked to talk. Really, she loved to, but repeating the same story over and over, it was getting annoying.

A few minutes later, Mercedes arrived, followed closely by Puck and Lauren, then Santana and Sam.

"What happened to my baby mama?"

Judy Fabray looked at at him with the same HBIC glare Quinn often used.

"Kurt!" screamed Rachel. "Did you tell the whole Glee Club?"

"Blaine too," the boy smiled as a worried Will Shuester arrived in the waiting room.

"Why would you tell Baine?" Mercedes wondered.

"Well he called me to know if I wanted to come over and wanted to know why I couldn't."

"Sorry to interrupt guys but eh, what happened?" asked Mr Shuester.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and gossip, Kurt."

The young boy was more than happy to repeat everything. He even did it once again when Blaine arrived.

Two hours later, the adults talked together while Finn, Sam and Puck talked about sports. Meanwhile, Santana glared at Artie and Brittany who were exchanching sweet words. Mercedes and Kurt were discussing fashion. Lauren was beating Blaine at arm wrestling and Tina was asleep on Mike's shoulder.

Rachel was observing all that, wondering if these people would still be there if what happened to Quinn had happened to her. 'Probably not,' she thought sadly.

When she saw her father coming toward her, she ran to him, followed closely by Finn and Ms Fabray.

Leroy brought Judy in Quinn's room while Finn seemed quite jaleous that he didn't get to go first. "I'll talk to her next," he said proudly.

A quarter of an hour later, the blond woman came back to the waiting room were everybody was waiting for some news.

"She's fine, she has a concussion so she'll have to stay here for the night but she going to be alright," she said while smiling.

"Can we go see her?" Finn asked taking a few steps toward her.

She nodded and he headed toward where she just came from.

"Finn, wait," he turned around. "She wants to see Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, you guys are just amazing. So here's chapter 2 :D Hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes and I don't own glee blah blah blah And reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

_"Finn, wait," he turned around. "She wants to see Rachel."_

"What? No! She's _my_ girlfriend, I get to see her first," the tall boy raged.

"I'm sorry Finn, she insisted on talking to Rachel," Ms Fabray replied.

"No! Why would she wanna talk to her, they're not even friend."

"Look Finnocence," Santana said to him. "If Q wanna see Barbra Streisand, let her." He gave her a questioning look. "Maybe she's been hit so hard she's gone crazy," she smirked.

"Yeah Finn," Burt added. He then saw everybody staring at him. "Not that she's crazy! You can go next Finn."

The tall boy walked toward a chair, sat down and started pouting, trying to look cute. He failed miserably. As Judy showed Rachel where Quinn's room was, he added "hurry up."

Rachel arrived in the hospital room and saw Quinn on one of the two beds. The other one was empty. The blond girl was looking at the television and didn't seem to notice the arrival of the diva.

Even though her hair was messy and she looked pale and tired, The brunette couldn't help but notice that Quinn looked beautiful. When they started high school, Rachel liked to pretend that the ex-cheerleader's beauty was fake, that she had to use plenty of makeup. That she wasn't so perfect. She thought there had to be a flaw, but now, she was proved wrong.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she sat on the other bed.

"Yes," there was a moment of silence as they locked eyes. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Well it was the natural thing to do."

"No Rachel,"the brunette looked at Quinn, confused. "The _natural _thing to do would have been to call an ambulance and go back to your life. You didn't have to ask your father to take care of me and stay here."

"So what if I didn't _need_ to stay here. Maybe I _wanted_ to. You're my friend and."

"Friend! Do you seriously think we're friend? I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"I know that we've had our differences in the past, but I suggest we leave them in the past. I would appreciate to be your friend."

"Are you just doing that so Finn will get back with you?" the blond asked in a quiet voice.

"What? No, he's chosen you and I have to deal with it maturely."

"Okay..."

It was very awkward. They just sat there for a few minutes. "So was there anything else you wanted to tell me," Rachel asked to break the silence.

"Not really," Quinn answered but the diva could in her eyes that she wanted to say something. She wondered what was stopping her and she saw Finn waiting on the doorframe.

"Well then I better go, leave you two lovebirds alone," she said with a tone in her voice that betrayed her jealousy. "If you ever want to talk Quinn, just give me a call."

The brunette then got up and saw Finn heading toward Quinn and kissing her gently on the lips before sitting on the spot previously occupied be Rachel.

She felt something inside of her as she witnessed the kiss and hurried out of the room. That feeling inside of her was envy. The part that really panicked her was the fact that the envy was directed toward Finn, for being able to kiss the blond girl. Why was she jealous of that?

The brunette felt tears coming down on her cheeks and hurried to the closest bathroom, not wanting everybody to see her in that state. Unfortunately for her, already in the bathroom was Mercedes.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it 'Cedes."

"Did Quinn do something to you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she almost screamed at the other girl. "Just, give me a minute please?" she asked as she tried to stop crying and then erase the proofs that she had let her emotions overtake her.

When she looked presentable again, she joined the group in the waiting room and asked her father to take her home. "I have to check on a few patients but you can take a taxi," he answered, giving her some cash.

She said her goodbyes to everybody and left.

* * *

As soon as Rachel arrived home, she rushed to her bedroom, crawled into her bed and started crying again, this time with loud sobs.

'This can't be! I cannot have feelings for Quinn Fabray. It was probably just to see her so vulnerable, she looked like a lost little girl,' she tried to explain to no one but herself. 'Yes, that's it, she was hurt and Finn can be a jerk sometimes, I just didn't want her hurt on the inside as well.'

She spent a big part of what was left of the night trying to come up with more excuses. More reasons to why she couldn't like Quinn. The number one of them was that it was Quinn Fabray, Rachel's tormentor ever since she started high school.

However, she could deny it as much as she wanted, she liked Quinn Fabray, and that was _not _a good thing.

* * *

"Hi, sister," Mercedes said as she walked into Quinn's room along with Kurt.

"Hey 'Cedes, Kurt," the blond girl greeted them with a small smile. The were the ninth and tenth people to come and see her, after her mother, Rachel, Finn, Brittany and Santana, Puck, Mr Schuester and then Sam.

"So, eh, Quinn," Kurt started. "Mercedes saw something earlier in the bathroom."

The hurt girl looked at him, not sure where he was going with this.

"It was Rachel actually," Mercedes said. "Crying, just after she came back from here. I was wondering if you knew what it was about."

Quinn thought about it for a second. "Honestly Mercedes, I have no idea. I thanked her and we talked for a while... Maybe that's what upset her. Then Finn arrived and she left. He kissed me. Could that be it?"

"I don't know. She seemed really sad and mad. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah, I'll try and give her a call."

"So, did you hear Britney's new album," Kurt asked in order to change the subject.

Quinn smiled and they gossiped for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

It was only on Sunday that Quinn decided to give Rachel a call. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she had gotten from Kurt at the hospital.

When Rachel picked up, she seemed tired and nervous, which she was. She had barely slept for five hours in two days.

"Hello, Rachel Berry here."

"Hi Rachel, it's Quinn. How are you?"

There was a moment of silence during which the blond girl thought the diva had hung up. "I'm alright, a little tired but alright. What about you?"

"I'm fine I guess. I was wondering if your offer to talk was still on the table."

"Of course Quinn. What is it?"

"You know what? I hate to talk on the phone. Do you think you could come over?"

"Sure."

* * *

Thirthy minutes later, Rachel was parking her car in front of the Fabray house, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to go in. Not only was she very nervous about talking to Quinn but the house in front of her looked very cold and unwelcoming, as if it was out of a bad horror movie. 'Not that there's any _good_horror movie.' She had decided to ignore her newfound feelings for now. They had been hiding for a long time, they could stay that way for an afternoon.

She made her way to the door, knocked two times and waited until Judy Fabray opened it with a big smile.

"Rachel, dear. How nice to see you again and under better circumstances."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Ms Fabray."

"Please call me Judy. Quinn waiting for you in her room. It's upstairs, first door at your left." the older woman said before she went into a room that looked like the kitchen.

Much to Rachel's surprise, Quinn's bedroom was decorated with a lot of colors, which was very different from what she'd seen of the rest of the house, which was rather formal. The blond girl had decorated her room with a lot of pictures, many of them from her cheerleading days or taken with her friends. There were even a few from Glee Club performances.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Quinn.

She was sitting on her bed, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. A bandage was on the back of her head. Rachel hadn't noticed it at the hospital.

"No, of course not, unless you want me to but that would make it harder for us to engage in a conversation it seems."

"Just sit down," said the blond girl, padding the spot next to her on the bed.

The brunette did as she was asked. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, after you talked to me Friday, Mercedes saw you crying in the bathroom," the diva's eyes widened but she quickly put on her best poker face on. "Was it because of something I said?"

"I'd rather we don't talk about that Quinn, but to answer your question, no, it was not because of something you said."

"Then was it because Finn kissed me? I know you still like him but he's with me now."

"Don't worry Quinn, Finn's all yours. I'm over him."

"Really?" the blond asked sarcastically, "because you didn't seem to be _over him_ last week in the auditorium."

"Well I am now."

Quinn looked at her suspiciously. "I'm sorry by the way, for what happened in the auditorium. What I said was out of line."

"What you said was what I needed to hear. Plus, it helped me write an awesome song." the brunette said while giving the other girl a small smile.

"It's a really good song Rach. You'll get it right someday."

"I guess..." she replied abstractedly.

"Hey, what's up with you being a downer today? I thought Rachel Barbra Berry always saw the glass half full."

"..."

"It's too bad we were never friend. I think we could have been good friends," the taller girl said out of the blue, surprising the other one.

"Well that's not really my fault."

"I'm sorry Rachel. For everything. I know I can say it over and over and it will never be enough to erase all the things I've put you through but I just want you to know that I mean it. I'm sincerely sorry." Quinn was looking directly in Rachel's eyes and the shorter girl could see that she was being truthful.

"Well I guess it's never too late to start a friendship," the diva said while she stretched her arm toward Quinn in an attempt to shake it.

She was disappointed when he arm got pushed away but then Quinn pulled her into a hug which she returned happily, feeling butterflies in her stomach. They were there to confirm that she liked Quinn as more than a friend. 'This friendship thing is not going to be easy.'

* * *

They talked all afternoon.

"What's your biggest fear," Quinn asked.

"Spiders," replied Rachel without even thinking about it. "You?"

"Being alone. I mean not like being alone in a room or something but... You see, Friday when I woke up, I was so afraid. I thought nobody would come to help me. I was freaking out," she looked at the brunette. "But then you saved me." She smiled. "I'm also afraid something Beth might be mad at me for giving her up."

"Well now my fear of spiders just look stupid," the diva pouted. "Do you miss her?"

"All the time."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, none of them feeling the need to break the silence. 'That's quite a surprise. A silent Rachel Berry. I never thought I'd get to see that," thought Quinn as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You were quiet, but now you've ruined it."

The diva pushed her gently with a small smirk.

"So Rachel, if you're over Finn now, there must be another guy you're crushing on. Spit it."

"There's no other guy Quinn." The brunette couldn't help but wonder how her friend would react if she knew it was a girl Rachel was crushing on.

"Oh yeah? I don't believe you."

"Well I'm telling the truth."

"Then what is it?"

"Sorry?"

"How come you don't want to be with Finn anymore. You still wanted to be with him on Friday. What changed?"

"My feelings changed. I don't like him anymore. That, however, does not mean I want to be with another guy. I think I'll enjoy single life if I can't be with who I like." Rachel's eyes widened. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"So you still like Finn?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No I don't."

"Then what is."

"It's getting late," Rachel interrupted her. "I better go."

"Rachel! Do you expect me to just forget what you just said?"

"To be honest, yes I do. I would like for you to pretend I didn't say that. Will I see you tomorrow in school?"

"I'm not gonna be in school but I'll try to show up for Glee. And I expect some explanations."

"I have to go Quinn. I'm really happy to be your friend."

"Bye, _friend_. And I'll let you know that friends don't keep secrets from each other!" She had to scream the last part of her sentence because Rachel was already gone.

'Well that was weird.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yay! chapter 3. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review. I love getting some feedback and I didn't get much from last chapter. It truly help me write faster.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine... blah blah blah :P**

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Quinn had to argue with her mother in order to be allowed to attempt Glee practice. She had been given a few days off school so that she could recover and Ms Fabray insisted that if Quinn wasn't feeling well enough to show up for class, then she couldn't go to Glee. The younger girl argued "Mom, it will be good for me to be around my friends. I miss them and I'm sure they'll be happy to see me. I'll try not to do too much dancing so I don't get too exhausted." The older women didn't seem convinced. "Please, I promised Rachel I'd be there."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Please," she pleaded. "If it goes well, I'll go to school tomorrow." Judy Fabray accepted this compromise.

* * *

They drove to school once it was over and as they parked,Finn hurried to the car, opened the passenger's door and after a soft kiss, he lifted the blond girl into his arms.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she asked humourously.

"Can't let you get tired babe."

She let out a small giggle. 'He's cute. If only he could be so attentive all the time, not only when I'm hurt.'

They arrived in the choir room and everybody was already there. "It's great to see you Quinn," Mr Schuester greeted them.

"So where do you wanna sit babe?" Finn utterred in her ear.

The blond girl raised her head to take a look at everybody. Brittany was sitting in the front row next to Artie. Behind them, Lauren was having a snack while Puck was chatting with Sam and Mike. Santana was alone in the right corner, texting, and Mercedes and Tina were in the middle of the last row playing _Angry Birds_.

"There."

Finn gave her a surprised look, as did everybody else who was paying attention to them. Her finger pointed toward a small brunette, sitting alone, a huge smile plastered on her face.

The couple sat down next to the diva and Finn wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Hi," Rachel said shyly.

"Wow, these pain killers must be strong."

"I'm sorry?" Quinn raised her eyebrow as she looked at Santana.

"I said, 'these pain killers must be strong,' cause you're obviously high." the Latina replied with a smirk.

"Okay guys," their teacher interrupted them while writing 'deep inside' on the board. "I thought of a great assignment for you."

"Mr Schuester, if I may," Rachel raised her hand. "I think that we should use our time to start reahersing possible numbers for Nationals."

"Rachel, Nationals are more than a month away and I think that this assignment would be really good for you guys."

"Mr Schuester," the brunette insisted. She looked furious and everybody looked at her silently, trying to predict what she was going to do next. Quinn was ready to bet on a storm-off. "We are going to be facing the best show choirs in the country. We cannot continue to choose our numbers a week prior the competition. We won't even have a chance to win."

"Rachel, that's enough!" the teacher almost screamed at her. "Now as I was saying, your assingment this week: I want you to sing about something that you cannot say. Something that words aren't strong enough to express."

"Mr Schue, why would we want everybody to know those thing?"

"Because Finn, if we want to win Nationals, you need to thrust each other, and keeping things from one another isn't going to help. I want you to find your songs for next Monday."

For the next hour, everybody browsed through various song books, trying to find a song.

* * *

"Hey Finn, you wanna go and work on the English project?"

Quinn turned to face Puck. "What English project?" She didn't know anything about an English project.

"We gotta analyse a song in teams of two," explained the boy.

The ex-cheerleader turned to face her boyfriend. "And you didn't think I'd like to know about it? What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't have a partner," a soft voice said.

"Well then Rachel, consider us teammates."

The brunette smiled happily. Quinn knew she often ended up doing projects alone.

"If you want, I could lend you my history notes so you're not too lost when you come back. Do you think we could work on the song tonight? I have a very busy schedule."

"Sure."

They agreed on to meet at Rachel's at 7. The two girls hugged and Finn took Quinn's hand, leading her out of the choir room. Quinn gave Rachel a quick glance only to find the diva staring at their interlaced hands.

The taller girl's smile dropped. She had really hoped Rachel was over Finn.

* * *

"Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you? We are not doing a song from a musical."

It was the fifth time the argued about it during the half hour since Quinn had arrived.

"I'll let you know that all the music of _Mamma Mia!_ is originally from a very popular group called ABBA."

"We're not doing ABBA either."

"You know what would help us find a song? If you would make an effort and suggest a few songs as well. I know my repertoire is wider than yours but I'm sure you can find a song we'd both like."

'She's cute when she rambles. Wait Quinn, what the heck, she's Rachel Berry. She isn't cute she's...' and Rachel chose that precise moment to take of her sweater and reveal a pink tank top that fitted her curves very nicely.

"Hot." 'Oh crap, I did not just say that out loud.'

"What?" asked Rachel, looking at the blond shyly.

"Itsreallyhotinhere. I mean, the summer is obvously on it's way."

"Maybe you should take of your hat then," the brunette pointed at the winter hat Quinn was wearing to hide her bandage. "Or am I the one making you so hot?" she added, flirtatiously.

That question took the blond by surprise. 'Is she flirting with me?'

"In your dreams Berry." she replied with a seductive smile.

"Only my naughtiest," the brunette laughed.

This teasing with Rachel made Quinn feel weird. Not because it was awkward. It wasn't It felt like the most natural thing in the world and that scared her. She decided to change the subject. "So are you finally gonna tell me who you're crushing on?" When the shorter girl didn't answer and lowered her eyes to the floor, she assumed. " It's Finn isn't it. I mean I saw the way you looked at us when we were holding hands."

Silence.

"God Rachel, you're unbelievable," Quinn stared at the brunette.

Looking in those dark brown eyes, she could see fear. " I really thought you meant it when you said you were over him. I can't believe you lied. Friends aren't suppose to lie to each other."

"I didn't lie," her voice was barely a whisper, but the blond heard it.

"Then what? What is it? Why can't you just move on to someone else?"

"I wish... I wish I could."

"You can. You are Rachel Berry. There is nothing you can't do."

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you. I told you, friends don't lie."

"I wouldn't know," the diva replied sarcastically. "It's not like I have many."

The blond took Rachel's hand and sat her on the bed. Then, she sat beside her. "Rachel, look at me," she put her hand lightly under the brunette's chin. "Don't say that. You have plenty of friends. You might not see it but you do. You have Mercedes, Kurt, your father, Glee club. You have me."

"They're not truly my friends, you know, the Glee club. The only thing they care about is my voice."

"I don't think so. I think that your voice is the reason the _don't_ want to show that they care about you." The brunette gave Quinn a puzzled look. "If anything were to happen to you, They'd come running to make sure that _you_ are fine. They couldn't care less about your voice."

"That doesn't change the fact that they treat me like crap. What kind of a friend would act like that?"

Tears were softly falling on the singner's cheeks.

"A jealous friend," the blond answered while using her thumb to gently wipe Rachel's watery eyes.

"Do you think they're jaleous because of my voice?"

Quinn couldn't help but to think that Rachel looked like a hurt child that had been told that the tooth fairy wasn't real. All the blond wanted to do was to tell that child that magic still existed.

"Maybe, but I think the main reason is that they know that you're going to make it. After we graduate, you'll go to New York and you'll become a star. Most of us will stay here. They're mean to you because they envy you. In ten years, most of them will still pretend that they hate you while really, they'll watch you shine."

"Is that the reason why you did it? The slushies and the name calling? Was it jaleousy?"

"Most of it. Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"I realized that nothing I would do to you would change what happens to me. If I had continued to be mean to you, maybe you would have stopped to believe in your dreams. Maybe I could have ruined your future, but it wouldn't have changed mine. And you deserve to make it. You deserve to see you dreams happen."

"What makes you so sure I'll make it? Talent isn't all it takes. I mean, look at Shelby or Mr Schue. They're both amazing singer and they both got stuck in Ohio coaching some lame Glee clubs."

"Hey, don't call us lame," the blonde replied, amused

She looked at Rachel. The brunette seemed so insecure. So different from the side of herself she showed in school.

"It's not funny Quinn, I don't have a back-up plan."

"You won't need one. You're the whole package."

Rachel smiled at the blond. "Nobody's ever said anything so nice to me."

"There's a start for everything."

The two girls looked at each other, none of them feeling the need to break the comforting silence. Brown eyes staring into hazel ones.

"Rach. Can I ask you something?"

"Isn't that what you are currently doing?" the brunette smiled.

"Well yeah but... It's more of a serious question."

"Go ahead," she thought for a second. "And if it's about who I'm crushing on, I won't answer."

"But you are crushing on someone."

"Just ask."

Quinn looked in Rachel's eyes, thinking about the words she should use. "You always seem so sure that you will make it, which you will, but right now, you look so... So insecure. Why?"

"I don't know, it just seems like everything is changing. I'm feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. Just the thought of you and I being friends a month ago would have been seen as a sign of the apocalypse. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean by feelings?"

"Oh Quinn, you have no idea how much I wish I could tell you. I just can't."

"Is this about this person you like?" the diva nodded. "You must really like him. I've never seen you act like that because of a boy."

Rachel started crying again. "It's not a boy."

The realisation of what the brunette had just said hit Quinn like a car. 'Rachel's gay.' Quinn didn't have a problem with homosexuality, but being raised in a very Christian household, she was always told that it was wrong, that it was a sin. She had never really been exposed to it, aside from Kurt.

"Oh. Am I the first person you've told this to?" Rachel nodded. "It's going to be okay."

She took the crying girl into her arms, letting her settle on her shoulder. "Who?"

"No," the brunette managed to whisper between two sobs.

"Please Rachel, tell me."

Quinn felt the shorter girls head raised. She turned hers to look in Rachel's teary eyes.

"I'm sorry," the brunette's voice was breaking.

Rachel took the blond's head in her hands and placed a soft, careful kiss on the other girl's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: There you go, chapter 4. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribing, it means a lot to me. Please tell me what you think of the story, or if there's anything you'd like to see :P All mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

_Rachel took the blond's head in her hands and placed a soft, careful kiss on the other girl's lips._

Quinn's lips weren't moving under Rachel's. She stayed there, statue-like. The brunette felt ashamed.

She had lowered all of her walls, kissed the girl she liked more than she thought it was possible to like. She had never fallen so strong for someone. It seemed to her that every time the blond laid an eye on her, the world stopped around her. She could admire the hazel eyed girl for what seemed like hours while only a second passed. She had never fallen so fast for someone. She had realized her feelings four days earlier but it seemed to her that she had been waiting for this moment for years.

And now, feeling the blond stiffen next to her felt worse than cumulative slushies being thrown at her.

Rachel pulled back, keeping her eyes closed, not wanting to see the other girl's reaction. A delicate hand cupped her cheek and she felt the blond's breathing close to her face. Both girls fearfully approached the other and their lips met again.

The diva couldn't make sense of her thoughts. It all felt so perfect. She had never been kissed this gently. Their mouths melted together thoroughly.

Quickly, the taller girl began to suck on Rachel's lower lip. She licked it smoothly, asking for an opening. She was promptly granted the access. Her tongue slipped inside the diva's mouth but roughly pulled back.

Quinn parted her body from Rachel's, whose eyes were still closed. The brunette was afraid to open them. Her fears proved founded when she felt her cheek burn. She watched as Quinn pulled her hand from her face. The blond's hazel eyes betrayed a multitude of emotions, notably fear, pain and disgust, but they also showed affection toward the brunette. However, her face was marked with horror, realizing she had willingly kissed Rachel Berry.

"Quinn..." Rachel wanted to make this right, she wanted Quinn to forget what had just happened.

"Don't. If you want to live your sin, go ahead, but don't drag me into it." Her words were like venom.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette whispered, taking a step toward Quinn, which only caused the blond to take one backward.

"Don't touch me."

Quinn looked around to find her backpack and rushed out of Rachel's room. She turned around once in the hallway to take one last look at the hurt brunette. "I'll do the project alone," she muttered before walking away.

Rachel didn't move for ten minutes. She stared at the door frame. There was only one thing on her mind. 'She kissed me back.'

* * *

When Quinn arrived home, she didn't respond to her mother's 'hi'. She rushed in the bathroom, took a quick shower and went to bed. It was only eight thirty but all she wanted was for sleep to take over her body and mind. She didn't want to deal by how disgust she felt. She wasn't disgusted by Rachel, she was disgusted by herself. If only she could know why she felt like that. She wasn't sure if it was because she kissed Rachel back or because she slapped her.

While she tried to sleep, she let her mind wander in her thoughts. Soon, she understood the magnitude of the events of the evening. Not only had she kissed Rachel, she enjoyed it very much. When the brunette's mouth first touched her's, she didn't know what to do. At first, she wanted to pull away, but something in her stomach convinced her to kiss the diva back. It was a tickling but it sent shivers through her entire body, so she kissed back. It felt so right, Rachel and her, she didn't want to stop, but Rachel was a _girl_. Quinn _couldn't _like a girl, so she did what she was best at. Being a bitch. She slapped Rachel. Seeing the look in the other girl's dark brown eyes, all she wanted to do was run. Run as far away from this girl who made her want to loose all her control.

To be honest, she also wanted to kiss Rachel, but running was the easiest option.

As she was about to drift to sleep, it hit her. She had cheated on Finn. She had cheated on her boyfriend. Again.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Quinn did her best to avoid Rachel at school, not seeing her Tuesday and Wednesday morning.

It was lunch time and the blond was putting some books in her locker when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Dave Karofsky holding a cup of slushie. "What do you want?"

"Well I just thought that since you're not a Cheerio anymore and that your stupid Glee club won whatever competition, I'd congradulate you with a slushie facial."

She rolled her eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste that slushie on me. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Rachel knew that Quinn was avoiding her. She didn't mind. She was aware that she put the blond in a delicate situation and she was mostly glad to see that the ex-cheerleader hadn't told the entire school about their kiss.

School was over for the day and she was getting ready to go to Glee club practice, getting ready to see Quinn when she saw Karofsky next to her locker, a slushie cup in hand. She tried to turn around but he had already spotted her. The jock was faster than her and soon, he was walking next to her.

"Hey Berry."

"I'm sorry Dave but I don't have time to converse with you. I need to attempt my Glee practice."

The footballer grabbed her arm with his free hand. "You see Berry, somebody asked me to give you this," he shoved the cup in her face. "It's a gift from Quinn Fabray."

As the diva heard her friend's name, she felt the cold, purple liquid hitting her face. This one hurt more than the previous ones.

* * *

Mr Schuester arrived early in the choir room and was surprised to see it empty. Rachel was always there early and today, there was no sign of her. He placed his jacket on his desk and sat on his bench, awaiting his students.

"Hello Mr Schue." Said two voices simultaneously.

"Hi Mercedes. Hi Kurt," he greeted them. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back," beamed the boy. "I was wondering if I could join the club again."

"You know you'll always be welcomed here."

Soon, Santana, Brittany and Quinn arrived followed by Sam, Artie, Finn, Puck and Lauren. They all welcomed Kurt back, hugging him or patting his back, except for Quinn who sat quietly in a corner. Tina and Mike arrived not long after and once everybody had said 'hi' to Kurt, they all sat down. Rachel wasn't there yet.

"Has anyone seen Rachel? It's not like her to be late."

The teenagers looked at each other, none of them had seen her on their way.

"She was in school today,"Mike started. "I saw her in math."

"She probably just want everybody's attention." Everybody turned to Quinn, an intrigued look on their faces.

"Weren't you two like, best friends Monday?" Artie asks.

"I would never be friend with Frodo," she replied angrily.

At this very moment, the small diva walked in the room, her white sweater stainer of purple and her hair wet. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she pointed the blond girl.

"Quinn! You slushied Rachel?" asked their teacher, not impressed.

"She asked Karofsky to do it for her," accused Rachel.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Kurt stood up and faced Quinn.

"Oh look Rachel, you've got your fagot friend to defend you." Quinn was crossing a line with that comment and she knew it. Rachel looked like she had just been punched in the stomach and Kurt was clenching his fists while his eyes were tearing up. Everybody was looking at her silently, most of their faces painted with disgust. The most surprising reaction was Santana's. The Latina, seeing how nobody reacted, shoot up from her chair and threw the blond girl on the ground and started hitting her and pulling her hair until Puck and Finn separated them.

Quinn was in pain but nobody cared, not even Mr Schuester. "Out," the teacher told her.

She managed to get up but and walked slowly toward the door.

"Drama Queen," a few whispered while others preferred to say "attention seeker."

Once she was out of the room, Mr Schuster started speaking. "Okay, guys, do you have any song idea for nationals?"

The club spent the next hour proposing songs that went from Broadway to The Lonely Island but nobody was in their usual playful mood. Rachel didn't argue for solos and Santana even didn't use nicknames.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the choir room and took a look at the clock. She had an hour to wait until Leroy picked her up. She went to her locker to pick up her extra sweater and entered a bathroom.

She was very surprised to see Quinn standing in front of the mirror. The girl's eyes were closed and tears were falling down her cheeks. Next to her, in the sink, were a paper towel with some blood on it. She had riped her bandage of and it was on the counter, next to the hat she had worn today. Both were slightly bloodied. She didn't seem to be aware of the diva's presence behind her.

"Oh, Quinn. You should have said something in the choir room."

The blond spun around to face Rachel. "Get out."

"You need to get your head checked."

"I said 'Get out'." Quinn spat back.

"Please don't do this. I understand you hate me because of what happened yesterday, but what you're doing, insulting me, slushiing me, can you please forget what we did yesterday."

"What _you_ did yesterday," the blond interrupted her.

"I just want us to go back to being friends. I like being you're friend. Even though I like you, I'd rather only have that than not have anything. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

"Don't. Don't apologize." Rachel gave Quinn a puzzled look. "You don't get to change yourself for me Rachel. You don't apologize for going after what yo want. You never do that. I don't want you to start doing it for me. I can't be friend with you anymore Rach, I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because! I... Urgh... Why are you doing this to me?" The diva didn't understand what Quinn was trying to say and they were both getting frustrated. "Do you want me to say it? Because I won't." She took a deep breath. "You have no rights to make me feel like this. I _cannot_ feel like this."

"Do you like me?" the brunette whispered. Her voice was hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Stop it. Just stop it!"

Quinn was crying and Rachel was hurt. They were both watching each other, silently. The blond moved toward Rachel and put her hand on a purple stain on the singer's shoulder.

"I asked for grape," she murmured. She raised her hand to the other girl's cheek. "This is so wrong." She stared in Rachel's dark brown eyes. "Kiss me."

Rachel did as she was asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello. I'm really glad you like the story and if you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. Don't forget to review, it truly makes me want to write faster ( hehe blackmail :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not, I just borrow it's awesomeness**

**Sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

_"Kiss me."_

_Rachel did as she was asked._

"We really should..." Quinn interrupted her with a kiss. "Stop..." Another kiss. "Fun but..." Another one. "Check your head..." Again. "Public bathroom..."

Quinn pulled back a little. "Gosh Rachel, you really talk to much," she muttered before she plunged her tongue in Rachel's mouth in an attempt to shut her up.

Rachel tried to push Quinn away but the taller girl was stronger and pinned her against the wall. They had been making out for several minutes and Rachel needed it to stop because she was swiftly losing all her self-control. She was fighting the urge to slip her hands beneath Quinn's dress, afraid to be rejected if she tried anything. The brunette truly wanted to believe that something like a relationship was forming between the two and she didn't want Quinn to panic once again. When Rachel felt the blond's right hand make it's way beneath her sweater and stop at the touch of her bra, she lost it and she bit the tongue that was deep inside her mouth.

Quinn quickly detached herself from Rachel. "What the hell? Did you just bite me?" The diva nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"Quinn, I'll inform you that as much as I like to make out with you, we are in the school's bathroom and someone could come in at any moment, and I highly doubt that you would like to be outed this way. You also have a boyfriend, which is making it particularly hard for me to enjoy this without feeling some guilt."

Quinn looked confused. "What did you say?"

"You're dating Finn." Rachel simply said.

"Before."

"Public bathroom?"

"After."

Rachel didn't understand what Quinn wanted her to say. "Outed?" she proposed.

Quinn's eyes widened. "I'm not gay," she instantly replied.

"I didn't imply that you were. There are a lot of bisexual people and it's very probable that you..." the brunette started before Quinn interrupted her.

"Well I'm not that either."

"It's alright not to use labels."

The blond grumbled. "You don't understand. I'm fine with labels. I have one. I'm _straight_."

Rachel sighed. "Oh... Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. I ... I don't like you... I don't understand... Why?" Quinn stuttered.

The shorter girl approached her and cupped her cheek. "Hey, look at me." Their eyes connected. "It's okay to be confused. I am too."

Quinn opened her mouth to deny what Rachel had just said but no words came out.

"Do you reciprocate my feelings?"

Quinn lowered her gaze to the floor. "I don't know," she spoke in a whisper before she promptly exited the bathroom.

Rachel was left stunned. She was sure Quinn would say no. 'I have a chance with her.'

* * *

She left the washroom with a sincere smile on her face, the kind she rarely showed anymore.

Quinn ran to her car, feeling tears on her cheeks. As much as she tried, she couldn't find a way to explain why she had kissed Rachel. The only reason that crossed her mind was that she wanted to and she couldn't bear that it was the truth. She had wanted to kiss Rachel and she wanted to do it again and again.

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had bumped into someone until she hit the ground painfully.

"Oh my God Quinn. Are you alright?" Sam leaned and put his arm around her shoulders to help her stand up. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she lied.

"And you expect me to believe that? Is it because of what happened in the choir room? Dis Santana hurt you?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she smirked.

"You don't answer many," he replied.

"It's just... I know what I said in the choir room was out of line. I just... They don't understand."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean? I know that you're not a homophobic."

Quinn started crying on Sam's shoulder. "But it's so wrong."

The blond boy was confused. Quinn had never been against homosexuality. She was friend with Kurt and Santana ( he had realized earlier in the choir room that he was being used by Santana ). Then, it hit him. She wasn't against it when other people were gay, but if Quinn herself was gay, it was a whole different thing.

"Are you... Are you gay?"

She started weeping twice as hard in confirmation. He didn't know what to do so he rubbed her back and brought her toward a bench to sit down.

"It's gonna be okay."

Quinn glared at him. "How can you even say that. This is Lima. People don't react well to _this_. It's a curse. It's a sin."

"Don't say that. If it's who you are, there's nothing you can do about it. You can just embrace it."

"Why are you being nice to me? I cheated on you."

Sam gave her an empathic smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't. Why does everybody think I deserve a second chance. My mom, Finn, you, Rachel..."

"Rachel?"

Quinn froze. Even if she told Sam about her new found sexuality, she didn't want to out Rachel in the process. 'Urgh, why do I have to care about her.' She looked away.

"What do you mean by Rachel gave you a second chance?"

Quinn's eyes became wet once again. "She likes me and I don't deserve her," she whispered.

"Wait? You and Rachel?" she nodded. "That's... unexpected." Quinn laughed. It was nice to have someone to confide to. "I'm going to start thinking that I turn girls gay."

She giggled. "If anybody asks, just say it's Finn."

"Sure will." He looked at his watch. "I have to go. If there's anything you want to talk about, call me okay?"

"Yeah."

He got up and walked away, leaving her alone.

She felt relieved and panicked that she had told him. It felt good to tell someone but to talk about it made it feel much more real. "I'm gay," she whispered to herself.

"Are you?"

Quinn jumped to her feet, surprised to hear Rachel's voice next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to my locker to get some things after you left the bathroom and I saw you talking to Sam. He saw me as well and he gestured for me to come and talk to you before he left."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm," she took a deep breath. "Gay."

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly. "It's alright Quinn. Everything will be alright."

"Don't say that," Quinn said as she pushed the smaller girl away. "It's easy for you. You have two gay dads, how do you think my mom's gonna react."

"You don't have to come out yet Quinn. And you cannot predict how people will react."

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to have this conversation in the parking lot."

"Of course."

* * *

When they arrived at Rachel's house, she insisted that Leroy Berry take a look at Quinn's head. Rachel begged for her father not to ask questions, knowing that Quinn wouldn't be ready to answer many and that if he knew about the choir room incident, he would forbid Rachel to see her. Once he said that Quinn was fine, the girls rushed to the diva's room, looking for some privacy. They sat on the bed and Rachel took Quinn's hands in hers.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered. "I'm so afraid."

"It's natural."

She pressed a delicate kiss to the blond's lips.

"And there's Finn."

Rachel sighed. She hadn't thought about that. "Are you going to break up with him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I think I have to. Why do I always have to cheat?"

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet."

"What makes you think you're it?" Quinn replied sarcastically.

"I didn't say I was. I don't even know what we are. What are we Quinn?"

"I- I, we could b-be... Girlfriends?"

Rachel's face brightened and she joyfully kissed Quinn. "I'd like that."

Quinn looked in her girlfriend's dark brown eyes. "I can't be public or anything. No one can know."

Her words were cold. They both knew that Rachel liked to show what she was proud of. And being with Quinn was something she was very proud of, but she was aware that Quinn couldn't face the rumors yet. "Okay."

Quinn put her hands on the diva's hips and kissed her passionately. Rachel was quick to reply as she put her arms around the blond's neck and slipped her tongue in her mouth. This kiss felt much more heartfelt than their previous ones to Rachel, but there was something bothering her. She pulled back.

"Are you going to break up with Finn?"

"Soon," Quinn murmured before she brought her lips back to her girlfriend's but Rachel didn't return the kiss.

"I can't be with you until you break up with him."

"Rachel, I... I need some time." Rachel looked at her coldly. "Then I guess I better go."

The brunette didn't answer so Quinn took her bag her rushed downstairs. When she arrived in her car, she had a text on her new cellphone.

**He can't make you happy like I can Quinn. I won't wait for you forever -R**

* * *

Reviews ? :D


End file.
